stay
by yinrei13
Summary: one shot..lokixfenris..hehehe..damn..i suck on summaries..


Stay

-------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these..! Just the plot though! Yadda..yadda..yadda

-------

It was raining quite hard. The streets are already empty. Lights from all places were all off except from the light posts aligned on the sidewalks.

In the middle of the night, amidst the pelting rain, she ran and ran without any direction or care where she may go to, hoping to escape his words. The words he said that same night that kept ringing in her ears, haunting her.

'_I don't want to lie at you anymore. I tried to.. but I really just can't. I may remember you what is before but all is a matter of the past.. we tried to work it out again but it just won't..'_

She cupped her ears. "Please stop.." Her tears fell continuously, indistinguishable in the rain.

'_I don't want to hurt you..'_

She closed her eyes and sped her run a bit. But as she ran, she tripped, causing her to fall. She didn't even care standing up. She lied on the cold, wet ground as if the time stood still on her.

'_I'm sorry but.. I just can't love you again.'_

"No!" she screamed helplessly. "Th-this isn't happening!" She stood but then fell on her knees. "Please..!" she looked up at the dark, cloudy sky and pleaded to the heavens. "Somebody please tell me this isn't happening..!"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. An unfamiliar room, yet it felt warm and cozy. She closed her eyes again and felt her surroundings. She shivered a bit when she felt another's presence. She turned to where it was. A pair of green, worried eyes was transfixed on her as she turned. Its emotions soon disappeared as she looked at it. A man with dark hair was sitting in a chair right next to the bed where she was lying in. In his slouch, he was probably long been there.

"You have a slight fever. You need to rest." It spoke softly to her when she tried to sit up.

Indeed, she was having a slight fever. She was feeling a bit drowsy and her head was aching a bit, probably because of the rain. But despite her condition, she still managed to smile a little at him.

"What gave you the idea to run yelling on the streets in the middle of the night under a heavy downpour?"

Her smile suddenly disappeared and she turned away from him again. "You don't care what I want to do." She answered coldly. "I told you to stop following me."

"I didn't." he answered back plainly. "Chaos told me you ran away. He asked me to.."

She bit her lower lip hard until blood came out slowly at the mention of the name. "Nonsense." She cut him off. "Why would he even do that? He doesn't care anymore anyway does he!" she said sarcastically. "He's such a liar."

"…"

"He lied to me. He said he remembers me now but then.. h-he still loves her more than I.." her voice trailed off as tears started blurring her eyes.

He stood up and went to her. But she quickly showed away the blanket and stood up as well when he sat at the edge of the bed. She was about to walk away when he shot his hand out and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Loki..! Let me go!"

He tightened his grip as she tried to pry away. "You'll only hurt yourself more."

"Then what!"

"Stay." Was his short, clear answer. He finally loosened his grip.

She quickly glanced around him. "Why Loki?" she said weakly. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you hurting me too?"

"I'm not." He locked his gaze at her. "You're doing this to yourself."

"…"

"You know you can't force someone to love you. even if your situation is different, it's still the same."

"I don't understand."

"Yes you do. You just blinded yourself. You can't keep holding unto something that can never be yours again.. just like him."

"Then what should I do?"

"Let go." He stated firmly as he let go of her arm.

Her eyes stung. She was completely taken aback by the last two words he said.

"Let go Fenris." He repeated it once again, emphasizing his every word. "Set yourself free.."

She fell on her knees as tears fell like rain in her eyes again. She hugged herself as her body started to tremble. His words affected her too much, more than he expected. He quickly went to her side to comfort her. When she put his arm around her and pulled her closer towards him, she didn't resisted.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I didn't mean to. I shouldn't have said that."

"No. It's okay." She managed to utter between her sobs. "You're right."

"...?"

She brushed away some of her tears. "Loki.. I'm staying."

-------

yinrei: damn freaking computer anti-virus!...


End file.
